Syringe loading devices, such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,030, are well known. Prior syringe loading devices required a person with normal vision to initially set the device at a prescribed dosage. Additionally, it was necessary to remove the syringe from these prior art devices so that the contents of the syringe could be injected.
Thus, prior to the present invention, syringe loading devices required a person with normal vision to set the device at the proper dosage. Hence persons with impaired vision, who were required to change the dosage, required the assistance of a person with normal vision and these devices were of only limited utility to persons without normal vision.
Furthermore, according to the prior art, after the syringe was loaded, there was no recognition of the problem of partial discharge of the syringe contents because of inadvertent syringe plunger movement prior to injection of the dosage from the syringe. This problem was occasioned, at least in part, by the necessity of removing the syringe from the prior art loading devices prior to the injection of the dosage from the syringe.
In addition, the prior art loading devices typically were adjusted by persons having normal fine motor control. It is well known, however, that loss of fine motor control is often associated not only with aging but also with partial spasticity and with diabetes.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art syringe loading devices by providing a new and improved syringe gauging, loading and injection apparatus.